Disney Heroes Episode: Super Volcano Threat
Disney Heroes Episode: Super Volcano Threat Rated: TV-G About the Episode In this 2-Part Episode, Venom plans to destroy America by blowing up the Yellowstone Supervolcano and plunge Earth into a 5-year Volcanic Winter, plus James has to go back into Other World so he teaches Kim & Ann about the VEI, plus our Heroes team up with HEAT Avengers so they can stop the Caldera from erupting The Episode PART 1 It begins with the Girls on a field trip at Yellowstone National Park on a Febuary morning where Ann Possible, Monique Dupre and Bulma explains them that the entire park is sitting on a Super Volcano, then a small 2.5 Earthquake caused a bridge to crumble and a landslide to collapse At Disney Heroes HQ, Dr. Elsie Chapman shows them the Yellowstone Super Volcano in 3-D, plus on how much Cubic Magma will erupt for a future super eruption. Elastigirl announce that the Team will check on the Norris Geyser Basin and the lake's beach plus with a robot that check the results on land moving and when she decides to issue a Evacuation of the United States, she'll call the President and the Team will use the new underground machine vehicle to enter the Magma Chamber by cooling the Magma chamber off with cold fusion bombs. But Violet tells her mom that Venom will make the unstable magma chamber to trigger an eruption with little warning. At a small Hideout inside the Yellowstone Magma Chamber, Venom tells the team of Storm Troopers that once he blows up the Super-Volcano, mankind will be wiped out and his victory will finally be his. The next morning, our Heroes use the robot to check at Norris Geyser Basin and saw an huge increase of small Earthquakes. But then Venom throws an energy blast to cause a pile of rocks fall near Joss Possible and she broke her left arm, Ann calls in Iron Man & Iron War Machine for evac. Violet yells at Elastigirl that the people in 1,000 miles from Yellowstone must be evacuated, but she tells her daughter that she's not gonna be responsible for a nationwide panic and warning signs. James tells Ann & Kim that he has to return to Other World, but before he left, he tells them to save the Earth until the War against Venom ends. Shortly after he left, the Underground Machine is ready to launch and Ann tells them to begin now. PART 2 The Disney Heroes ordered the people in a 1,000 miles path from Yellowstone to be evacuated, plus Ann, Kim, Sora, Kairi, Cale, Akima, Nick Tatopoulos, Monique Dupre & Nick Fury pilot the USS Avenger vehicle by entering Venom's Control Center hideout inside the Yellowstone Magma Chamber. Ann & Kim enter the control room undetected and found out that Venom is planning to blow up the Yellowstone Caldera in a few hours. Then Venom captures Ann & Kim QUOTES (First lines of Part 1) (At Yellowstone National Park, our Moms and Daughters including Kairi, Aqua, Namine & Xion went to a field trip with Monique Dupre and Bulma) Ann Possible: 'This is Old Faithful, the tallest water geyser that is heating the Earth's Crust on what we're standing' Monique Dupre: 'Now can anyone tell me what type of Volcano it is?' Nani: 'In Hawaii, we had 5 Volcanoes on 1 big island' Kairi: 'This has a giant underground lake of Magma, but what type of Volcano could it be?' Bulma: 'I'll give you a few hints...There's a huge underground magma chamber, superheated water on the surface, hundred tiny earthquakes per month and we're on a Caldera' Joss Possible: 'We're standing on the world's largest Supervolcano' Ann Possible: 'Correct, and the last eruption was 640,000 years ago, so it might not erupt again for another 10,000 years' (Then a small 2.5 Earthquake begins with the wood bridge shaken back and forth as the Heroes felt it) Namine: 'Is it me, or is this area getting shaken?' Trudy Proud: 'I don't like that sound' Ann Possible: 'It's a minor quake! Everybody walk to safety' (Lilo, Nani, Kairi, Namine, Aqua, Xion, Elastigirl, Kim, Violet and Joss waked to Kim, Bulma, Ann and Monique Dupre) Penny Proud: 'Help! Mama, my foot is stuck' (She tries to pull her foot out of the mud) Monique Dupre: (She runs to her) 'Get your shoe off, hurry! (Penny takes off her shoe as a heated water geyser starts to destroy the wooden walkway) Look out' (She takes her to safety as the walkway crumbles) (Then the quake ends) Trudy Proud: 'Penny, are you Ok?' Penny Proud: 'Yes, but the Caldera is starting to become active' Monique Dupre: 'We better tell the Team, let's get back to HQ' Dr. Elsie Chapman: (She rests in the Mud Bath) 'I have information that Venom is gonna use his tough plan to destroy Mankind' Kim Possible: 'Really? What is he planning on?' Dr. Elsie Chapman: 'He's going to blow up the Yellowstone Super-Volcano and trigger a volcanic winter' Ann Possible: 'So we must stop him from succeeding' (In the Control Room) Nick Tatopoulos: 'If the Yellowstone Caldera plans to trigger an super-eruption, we should see how much Magma it can release. Let's use 1 Cubic meter of melt' Cale: (He types in the Computer and the 3-D model of the Yellowstone Caldera shows no eruption) 'There's no Eruption' Dr. Elise Chapman: 'How about we increase it to 5 Cubic meters of melt (As they start the simulation, it shows a eruption cloud of lava and ash) It's a VEI-2, it can last up to 2 or 3 days' Akima: 'Ok, let's increase a factor of 5 and make it 25 Cubic meters of Magma' Ann Possible: (Another simulation shows a larger Ash cloud erupting) 'VEI-5, Mount St. Helens size' Nick Tatopoulos: 'So if there's 10 times more Magma, it'll be 1,000 times more larger than a normal eruption' James Possible: 'Now let's increase another Factor of 5 and make it 125 Cubic meters of melted Magma, but we should run it from the eruption distance of 100 Miles' Dr. Elise Chapman: (She types in the new simulation and it shows the same large eruption of Lava and Ash) 'VEI-5 again' Monique Dupre: (She sees a new vent opening up making a 2nd eruption) Wait, I can see something' (Then 3 more vents opening up) (Then as all 5 Ash clouds erupt, the simulation ends) Akima: 'Did we have a computer glitch?' Cale: 'Not really' Ann Possible: 'If we have a factor of 10 with an eruption of 125 Cubic meters of melted Magma, then it will cause the Caldera to erupt and trigger a...' Spider-man: 'VEI-8...Super-Eruption' (The following morning at Yellowstone National Park, the Heroes use the Robot to check some new activity at the Norris Geyser Basin) Ann Possible: 'We're getting some strange Activity at the geyser, it looks like the small superheated water wall has been shooting upwards' Violet: 'Could you turn the camera to the right? I wanna check on the lava domes' (Then the Robot got stuck on a mudhole) Kim Possible: 'Guys, we have a problem' Akima: 'Great, now someone needs to get it out' Joss Possible: 'The Robot is stuck on the mud puddle, I'm gonna go down the hill and get it free' (She hooks the rope on her) Ann Possible: 'Just walk nice and slow' Monique Dupre: 'Remember, no heroics' (Joss starts climbing down the hill) Aqua: 'We got a problem, Venom is near where Ann & her Team is getting the Robot off the mud puddle' Sora: 'He's planning a sneak attack, we gotta warn them' Aladdin: 'Maybe we should call it a day' (Back at Yellowstone National Park near the Norris Geyser Basin) Venom: 'If they think I'm about to trigger a Super-Eruption...they got another thing coming' (He fires an energy blast at the hill) Ann Possible: 'Joss, look out!' (The small rocks hit Joss) Joss Possible: 'Aah!!' Akima: 'Oh-no, Joss got hurt' Monique Dupre: 'We're coming down' (She, Ann & Kim went to check on Joss) Joss Possible: (Groans) 'My arm is broken' Ann Possible: (She contacts the others) 'Joss got a broken arm, we need Iron Man and Iron War Machine here for evac' (Cale): 'We're gonna send Tony Stark and Colonel Rhodes right away' (But at HQ) Riku: (He contacts SHIELD and tells the others something) 'Nick Fury wants to have a Raise on his Paycheck once' Aqua: 'Just give him anything he wants' (Iron Man and Iron War Machine arrives with a SHIELD Helicopter to rescue the Heroes after Venom's sneak attack) Iron Man: 'Now let's get the others on board, and clear the area' (The Heroes got on board the SHIELD Helicopter, then they left the Norris Geyser Basin) U.S General: 'The Announcement will be made tomorrow night, but I want you to hear this...The decision has been made...to go ahead with 'Operation nuke the Caldera' starting at 6:00 am in 2 days. Evacuation is a bad idea, I can't sell your idea to the President and he can't sell it to the United Nations!' Violet: 'What is wrong with you? If we don't start the evacuation now, then 7 Billion People will at risk of dying plus this Extinction will be worst than the Dinosaurs. And General, if you stop wasting time with your Army then you can sell this to the President!' Elastigirl: 'Violet?' U.S General: 'Get her out of here!' Violet: 'We have to evacuate! There's no options left!' (She was escorted out) (In the Office Room of Disney Heroes HQ) Police Chief: 'I thought the Yellowstone Caldera is a Active Supervolcano' Kim Possible: 'It's not active, just dormant...and Venom is planning to wake it up' Mayor: 'You're telling me you want the U.S President to issue a Evacuation of 100 Million people from the 300-Mile Radius of Yellowstone?' Violet: 'That's my point, but we need to put an alert on a possibility of an Evacuation' Nick Tatopoulos: (He pulls an Orange and cuts it in half with a knife) 'Yellowstone is on the Earth's crust, but Venom collected some magma from the Earth's Core, that's the center of the Orange. He built a Imperial Base underneath Norris Geyser' Tony Stark: 'So we need to stop Venom before he blows up the Caldera' Akima: (Elastigirl comes in) 'We're just discussing on planning an alert because Yellowstone has gone active because of Venom' (Elastigirl tells the Heroes something) Elastigirl: 'Everyone...I like to let you know that my daughter Violet has known that Yellowstone is becoming a little more active and I am aware on ordering a complete evacuation of North America. Back in May 1980, a few people bet $1 Million that Mount St Helens is about to blow up during Mother's Day Weekend, but it didn't. Lucky the Volcano didn't blew up until the 18th that killed 57 people, but the damage is already done. So we're gonna keep an eye on the Yellowstone Caldera for a little while. We'll do a simulator on what the next Super-Eruption will be, we'll analyze gas emissions and we built a large underground ship that's gonna enter the magma chamber. Plus we also have a robot that's gonna enter the Norris Geyser Basin & take the temperature. Now I know we don't want to start a nationwide panic, but I want you to understand that if the time comes to issue an Evacuation, and that's a big if...then I'll call the President to give out the order' Violet: 'Mom, you making a big mistake. Venom is causing the Yellowstone's magma chamber to become unstable and the nation must be evacuated' (The Solders and Construction Workers build the Underground Vehicle at a fast pace) Nick Tatopoulos: 'This Underground Vehicle will take us to the Yellowstone's Magma Chamber and with 5 of 200-Ton Cols Fusion Bombs, it will save the planet from a Super-Eruption. It will be powered by a small Nuclear Reactor and will be divided into 7 compartments like cars on a Train. The Locomotive Unit, Navigation Compartment, Living Quarters, Medical Room, Engineering, Bomb Compartment and finally, the Weapons-Control Module' Nick Fury: 'If we breach a section, automatic doors will close and the section ejects itself. I can only select 6 people to join me on this Mission, and it'll be dangerous ' Kairi: 'Me and Sora will help, but I'm gonna need Cale, Akima, Monique Dupre and Nick Tatopoulos' Nick Fury: 'Then it's settled, I'm calling this Vehicle the 'USS Avenger'.' (After Iron Man and Iron War Machine take Joss Possible & the others to safety for evac.) Violet: (She gets upset) 'I can't wait any longer, Mom. You need to tell the President to evacuate people 1,000 miles from Yellowstone' Elastigirl: 'But Violet, it's too risky' Akima: 'We can't start a panic because of Minor Quakes, and the largest we felt is a 2.8' Violet: 'I don't care if it's a 1.1 or a 3.0. This isn't a false alarm, Venom is gonna blow the Caldera!' Elastigirl: (She becomes serious) 'Violet Robert Parr, I'm warning you...I'm not gonna be responsible for ordering a complete evacuation because of Warning Signs or Minor Quakes. We'll wait another 12 hours to decide on getting people to safety, but in the meantime, you control your attitude' (Then she heads for the van) Monique Dupre: 'We better start the evacuation' (Last lines of Part 1) Narrator: 'With Kim & Ann heading into the Yellowstone Supervolcano towards Venom's hideout, the Caldera is getting more active by the hour' (At the Launch site in JFK Airport) Goku: 'Excellent, the machine is ready to enter the magma chamber' Nick Tatopoulos: 'The clock's ticking, we need to launch' Narrator: 'The machine vehicle is all set so that it can stop the super-eruption, but time is short' (Millions of people evacuate to Canada and Mexico) Narrator: 'In order to save people from getting killed, they evacuate everyone in a 1,000 mile radius plus they better hurry...the Yellowstone Caldera is getting close to erupt' (The Caldera starts to become more active as a few more water geysers erupt) Narrator: 'Can Kim & Ann stop Venom and save America? Or will this be the end of Mankind? Stay tuned on the next episode of Disney Heroes' (First lines of Part 2) (Inside the USS Avenger's control Room) Cale: 'Everything's all green on the controls, we're all set' Kairi: 'Start the countdown' (Then after the 10-second contdown, the USS Avenger enters underground heading for the Yellowstone's Magma Chamber & Venom's Volcanic hideout) (The Underground Vehicle reached the Yellostone's Magma Chamber) Akima: 'We'll be reaching Venom's hideout in 15 minutes' (We find Kim & Ann entering Venom's hideout inside the magma chamber of the Yellowstone Supervolcano) Kim Possible: 'Now that's why Venom is loaded' (They enter the Control Room and find a computer) Ann Possible: 'On my caculations, Yellowstone erupts every 700,000 years. If the last one was 640,000 years ago then it might be overdue to erupt in the Not-Too-Distant Future but if Venom plans to erupt the Caldera early by increasing Earthquake Activity... (She sees the results) uh-oh, we gotta stop the Super-eruption from happening' (Inside the Underground Vehicle, the Heroes arrived to Venom's Volcanic Hideout) Nick Tatopoulos: 'I think we found the Lair, now our plan is to rescue Ann & Kim' Cale: 'There's no one here' Ann Possible: (She and Kim arrived) 'There you are, we were getting worried' Akima: 'You managed to find a way to stop the Super-Eruption?' Kim Possible: 'There is a way, we shoud use Fluid Dynamics 101' Monique Dupre: 'We still have about 75 minutes before Yellowstone starts erupting' Akima: 'Someone's gonna have to make the ultimate sacrfice by saving the Earth' Nick Fury: 'I built the U.S.S Avenger and I won't let her fail...You will have to pick up the pieces when the mission is over' Ann Possible: 'I have an idea. If Director Fury can send 5 of 200-Ton Cold Fusion Bombs instead of one big freeze, we might cool off most Magma from the Yellowstone Caldera preventing a Super-Eruption. So we'll reach the surface, head to the small Airport, then we'll outrun the smallest pyroclassic surge in history' Kairi: 'This could work' Nick Fury: 'Well....I better get ready' Akima: 'Nick Fury...it is your ship, I sure wish it would have been ours' Nick Fury: 'Thanks, Akima' (He held Akima and Cale's hand before he entered the Mini-Pod) (Nick Fury enters the Mini-Pod underneath the vehicle) Nick Fury: 'The Mini-Pod is ready, launch it' (Kairi activates the Mini-Pod) (The Mini-Pod is launched as Nick Fury pilots it heading towards the plug, then he seals it causing the Manual Override to be activated) Monique Dupre: 'The Manual Override is activated. Director Fury, we can still get you out of there' (Nick Fury): 'No...just complete the job' (Then the Radio went off) Cale: 'We got a mission to accomplish...let's do it' (Ann & Kim set all 5 Cold-Fusion Freeze Devices in all 5 Compartments) (Kairi): 'We gotta move fast, Team. Drop in 3.5 seconds' Kim Possible: 'Timer on' Ann Possible: 'Pull it' (Kim pulls the small metal line from the Cold-Fusion Freeze Device, then she & Ann escape to the next section as the door close) (The USS Avenger eject a compartment to the 1st spot) Kim Possible: (She pulls the pin from the 4th Cold Fusion Freezing Device) 'Now let's go place our last 200-Ton Cold Fusion device' Cale: 'But I recalculated the wavelengths and multiply by 600' Ann Possible: 'Did you double-check the Math?' Nick Tatopoulos: 'We gotta reset the timers!' Kim Possible: 'Wait, the last Cold Fusion Freeze Device has to be 30% larger' Cale: 'That's 6 or 7 Pounds of Plutonium' Nick Tatopoulos: 'I know where it's at, it's the fuel rods from the reactor' Kim Possible: 'This way' (They head to the next compartment) (Shortly after Akima shut down the vehicle, Kairi grabed the Fuel Rods from the Reactor with her hands and places it next to the last Cold-Fusion Freeze Device, but her hands got burned) Kairi: 'Time for me to send the last Freeze Device' (She starts the timer, press the 'Eject Compartment' button and heads to the Control Room as the door automatic closes) (Then the Compartment ejects) Kairi: (Pants) 'My hands got burned' Cale: 'But at least the plan works' Monique Dupre: 'Wait a minute, what if this Vehicle is a giant Solar Panel? We can get heat from the Magma that is 2,000 degress' Akima: 'I have a plan, let's rewire the power cables' (30 seconds later, the power turns on) Kairi: 'Wow!' Sora: 'Now we can get to the Earth's Surface' Ann Possible: 'Everyone strap yourselves in' (They put on their seat-belts) Akima: 'Get ready to handle turbo speed (Then the magma wave sends the USS Avenger heading towards the surface at very fast speed) Waah!' Cale: 'We got a speed boost, 440...460' Nick Tatopoulos: 'At this rate, we'll reach the Earth's Surface shortly' (60 minutes later right after the USS Avenger surfaced, Spider-man, Ann, Kim, Nick Tatopoulos, Monique Dupre, Akima, Cale, Sora, Kairi, Elastigirl & Joss Possible saw Salt Lake City empty with no people) Nick Tatopoulos: 'It's been all weekend...but we finally did it' (A couple minutes later at the Airport near Cody, Wyoming) FBI Agent: 'The last 300 People are boarding the final 2 Airplanes. Now we got 1 Fire Truck making a final sweep through Downtown Bozeman and if we can get them onboard, we'll succeed' (In Main street at the town of Bozeman, Montana. A Fire Truck is driving by) Susan Long: 'This place is a ghost town, but the evacuation is a success' Fire Chief: 'Let's make 1 more lap to make sure everyone's out' (But then the vehicle got both tires blew up) Violet: 'The Fire Truck can't go further!' Hailey Long: 'Great, now we're stuck with 5 miles to the Air Base' Gohan Jr: (He senses that Jake Long, Susan Long & Violet Parr on the Fire Truck with both flat tires) 'Jake and her mother including Violet and 4 remaining people is stuck in Main Street, this is gonna be close' Airport Manager: 'It's going to take 30 minutes for a Helicopter to pick them up and Yellowstone is gonna erupt in 1 hour from now' FBI Agent: 'The last Airplane has to take off in 15 (Then a 3.0 Earthquake shakes the hanger) You better make that 10' Monique Dupre: 'We're going to rescue them' (She, Elastigirl and Nick Tatopoulos got on board the truck and drive for Bozenman) Spider-man: 'Goku, get on the Airplane. We're out of time' Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 'You go ahead, I gotta get a few stragglers' (He uses instant transmission) (The Air Field Hanger starts to shake with many objects falling) FBI Agent: 'We gotta go, the Yellostone Volcano is going to erupt' Rebel Solder: 'We're not leaving without Goku!' FBI Agent: 'I must get the last Airplane out' (Then they both leave) (Elastigirl, Nick Tatopoulos and Monique Dupre arrives on the GMC Truck as Goku shows up) Nick Tatopoulos: 'Sorry i'm late, I had to borrow a truck' Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 'There's a mini Airport 5 miles south of here, but we better get out of here. The Yellowstone Caldera is about to start erupting (Then he quickly transform back to Super Saiyan form) I lost 1/2 of my energy' Susan Long: 'Great, now we'll have to drive there (Then rumbling grows) the volcano's gonna start to erupt!' Monique Dupre: 'We're all set for evacuation' Jake Long: 'Now let's get out of here with little time remaining' Elastigirl: 'You guys hold on tight, this is gonna be bumpy' (She steps on the gas petal and the truck moves at 65 M.P.H) Nick Fury: (He contacts Iron Man) 'I have a tight situation, the volcano is gonna start erupting in a few minutes from now and the only way I can stop the Caldera from blowing up...is by setting off the Cold Freezing Bombs on my mini-ship now that all 5 spots are placed' (Iron Man): 'Call Goku, he can help you' Nick Fury: 'He ran low of energy and I decided to sacrfice myself. If I die, then the Caldera won't explode and the Super-eruption won't happen' (War Machine): 'But Director Fury...' (He becomes worried) Nick Fury: 'This is the path of my life I chosen, you and Iron Man became a great Avenger, plus watching you both grow has made me grow...that's why I'm here' (NASA Commander): '30 seconds to Super-Eruption, what can we do?' U.S Captain: 'How about we make the small super-eruption instead of freezing the chamber?' Ann Possible: 'I wish you can make a small super-eruption, but it'll make a 3-year volcanic winter for the Northern Hemisphere, ether it's ok to halt the countdown or stop the eruption from happening' (NASA Commander): '20 seconds left, it's now or never!' (Nick opens the lid that shows the big red button) Nick Fury: 'It's time... (Then he presses it and smiled) Good bye, Iron Man' (Then all 5 sections from the Underground Vehicle causing 2/3 of the Magma to be cooled off, sealing the chamber and the huge caldera collapses) (The Heroes see a 1,000ft small ash cloud erupting, and the Pyroclassic Surge moving at 60 MPH heading for the town of Bozeman as they drove fast to 90 MPH for the mini Airport) Susan Long: 'You better step on it, or we're gonna be burned into Ash Statues' Nick Tatopoulos: 'We're approching the Airport, so let's take the Airplane and escape' (Then they got to the Airport and board the Airplane) Violet Parr: 'That's everyone here? Well done' Elastigirl: 'I'll pilot the Plane, let's hope that the magma chamber is cooled off' Nick Tatopoulos: 'Let's get out of here' (Then the Airplane takes off before the small Pyroclassic Flow reached the mini Airport) Dr. Elsie Chapman: 'Good news, guys. The Super Eruption didn't came, Ann & the team did it' U.S Solders: (Cheering) (The Airplane lands as Ann & Kim arrived by Instant Transmission) Ann Possible: 'Mission Accomplished, Team' Kim Possible: 'We saved the Earth from Volcanic Winter...but we lost Director Fury in the process' Monique Dupre: 'If it weren't for him, we would had succeed...but I like to say thank you for helping us out' Ann Possible: 'It was in a day's work' (Last Lines of Part 2) Police Chief: 'Well, I guess Venom needs a long weekend to cool his Volcanic Mind' Heroes: (Laughing) Gallery Bozeman, Montanna.jpg|A few Heroes drive through Bozeman, Montana Yellowstone Eruption prediction.jpg|Yellowstone Future Eruption on USA Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Disaster Scenes Category:Drama Category:Fiction Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Teamwork Category:Friendship